Naruto, The Player of Games
by Space Jester
Summary: Naruto invites friends, former enemies, and even the previously dead to sit back, relax, and play games. Humour, Action, Adventure all rolled into one great story. Every day he has a new guest.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this work of fiction.

* * *

A/N: This is a test run for a new story; PM/Review your opinions. This takes place in the modern world but it really doesn't play a significant role. Chakra does exist. This story will have varying chapter lengths but if popular enough or I want to it will have a lot of Chapters. This chapter will be relatively short and is mostly used as an introduction for the premise, later chapters will be longer and hopefully better. Thank you for your time and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Space Invaders (Atari 2600)

* * *

"Hello! everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled as he looked towards his companion that was sitting on the couch next to him.

"What?" His still unnamed partner said as he gave Naruto a questioning glance.

"*Sigh* You have to introduce yourself." Naruto said now glaring at his partner.

"Fine, Fine, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Is that good enough, idiot?" the now named Sasuke said.

"YUP!" Naruto replied while smiling broadly.

Sasuke just sighed and shook his head in response.

"Anyway, today is our debut! and I can't wait to have fun. Are you excited Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"...Whoo-hooo..." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Great! Now for people who are confused as to what's going on-" Naruto began to say.

"I'm one of them" Sasuke interrupted.

"-we will play any video game and share our experiences with you!" Naruto finished not at all phased by Sasuke's interruption.

"Now today we already have a game picked out, but next time if you want to have us play a certain game all you have to do is send it to us at 247-" Naruto was saying.

"Hey, dumbass don't gave out the address. Just have them suggest a game and we'll take care of the rest." Sasuke interrupted.

"Right sorry about that, just tell us a game and we'll play it!" Naruto exuberantly said nearly bouncing himself off the couch in his excitement.

"...Probably..." Sasuke whispered.

"Anyway, today we are going to play Space Invaders on the Atari 2600!" Naruto said as he bounded over to said system and turned it on.

"Oh! Spoilers ahead for any one who hasn't played." Naruto said.

Sasuke just turned to him and gave him an 'are you fucking dumb' stare.

"How do you spoil Space Invaders? All you do is shoot at the aliens and not get hit. There is no story." Sasuke explained.

"Dammit Sasuke. Now you've ruined it for everyone." Naruto said annoyed at his friend.

"I'm done. We haven't even started and I'm already fucking done!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and walked away.

"Well, now that Spoiler Mcgee has left maybe I can salvage what's left." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke leave.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled having his yell muffled due to the fact that he was in a different room.

"Annnywaaay, this is a single player game, so I guess we don't need grumpy pants." Naruto whispered as he got ready to play.

Naruto started Space Invaders

"Like Sasuke said, Kill the Aliens and don't get hit." Naruto said to himself.

Eight minutes later and Naruto got a game over for the third time.

"Fuuuuuck..." Naruto drawled out as he almost threw the controller down.

"Just to let you know, you suck." Sasuke said as he sat to Naruto's left drinking some orange juice.

"Holy Shit! When did you get there and how? Ar...Are you some sort of Wizard?" Naruto exclaimed as he was startled by Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"I got here to see you fail and no I'm not a Wizard, I'm a ninja." Sasuke said annoyed how Naruto forgot that as a ninja he could easily appear and disappear at will.

"Oh...right...*cough*...of course." Naruto replied.

After getting another two game overs Naruto got frustrated.

"Oh come on, this is too fucking hard!" Naruto yelled about ready to throw the controller out the window.

"Ya..." Sasuke said baiting his blonde rival.

"See, I knew we could at least agree on someth-" Naruto was beginning to say.

"...For an idiot like you." Sasuke finished laughing internally while only a small smile showed his mirth.

"If your so good you try to get a higher score then..." Pausing Naruto looked at his highest score "...1200." Naruto finished.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he shrugged.

Naruto stood up and reset the game.

"Ready Sasuke? It starts instantly." Naruto asked.

Sasuke's only response was "Sharingan."

"That's fuckin' cheating!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Sasuke said.

With the Sharingan active Sasuke is able to see where the aliens will go before they even go there; it also allows him to memorize their patterns at first glance...so yes it is cheating.

"Of course your going to beat me." Naruto said in clear anger.

"If I had the fuckin' Sharingan, I wouldn't have only gotten my awesome score of 1200...I could've gotten like 3000 points." Naruto said still glaring at his ebony haired pal.

"Hey." Sasuke said without looking away from the screen.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"If you could stop being a dumbass for one second, you'd notice my score." Sasuke said.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's score to notice that it was 64,529 and counting.

"Well holy fuckin' shit." Naruto responded as the little aliens on the screen were moving insanely fast.

Even at that speed they were nowhere close to the bottom of the screen as Sasuke kept shooting them.

"Can I stop now? I've been playing for four hours straight and this is getting very boring very fast." Sasuke said as he looked over at Naruto who was fast asleep on the couch.

Sasuske sighed as he looked at his score of 2,483,162 and decided that that was good enough. Standing and popping some of his joints Sasuke turned off the system and shook Naruto awake.

"Hey, I beat you. My score was 2,483,162." Sasuke said with a smug smile as he looked down at the sitting blonde.

"Hmmm? I didn't see it so it never happened." Naruto said with an equally as smug smile.

Sasuke's right eye started twitching.

"Fuck! You!" Sasuke said annoyed as he left Naruto's house slamming the door shut in the process.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter one. Let me know what you think. If it is mostly positive I'll update it every Friday. Each Chapter will have Naruto and a new character(s) as his guest (even some that are deceased.) PM/Review on what game and/or who Naruto's next guest should be. You can also try to guess what inspired this. Thank you and good-bye!


End file.
